


Sand and Stone

by orphan_account



Series: Alexis [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always known that she's a daddy's girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand and Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Castleland's Alexis Challenge at LiveJournal (where my username is k8_rab)

She's always known that she's a daddy's girl. Every child gravitates towards one parent more than the other, but there was never any doubt that Alexis would run to her father before even thinking of her mother.

Her mother loves her, in her own flighty, almost selfish way. She flits into Alexis's life at random moments, showering her with gifts (at her father's expense) and dragging her to shops and spas and beauty salons. Then she flits out again just as quickly, leaving behind credit card bills, unneeded accessories and an exhausted daughter.

Alexis loves her mother and enjoys the spontaneity of their relationship, but she could never cope with her constant presence. Her mother is unreliable, unpredictable and changeable, ever shifting like sand on the beach. In contrast her father is her rock, the one person that she couldn't live without.

When she was small she ran to her father when she was frightened or sad, safe in the knowledge that he could make everything better. When she was happy or excited he was the first person she wanted to share her news with. Whatever she needed, whether it be a hug or some money, he was her go-to guy. She's older now, and perhaps she doesn't always go running straight into his arms the way she once did, but she'll always be her daddy's little girl.


End file.
